This invention relates generally to apparel. More particularly, this invention relates to detachable style collars for addition to jackets, collars or other apparel tops, thereby improving the versatility of a wardrobe. Additionally, such a collar may provide additional comfort for the wearer, as well as additional warmth.
Modern shirt collars evolved from the whisk collar and falling band, which in turn evolved from the Elizabethan ruff. The Elizabethan ruff, in turn, was born from the ruffle created by the drawstring at the neck of the medieval chemise.
Collars have evolved into many distinct styles, including standing, turnover and flat collar categories. “Standing” or “stand-up” collars fit high up around the neck and do not lie on the shoulders. Likewise, “turnover” collars also stand high around the neck, but then folded or rolled over. Lastly, “flat” or “falling” collars lie flat on the shoulders of the wearer.
The shape of collars may also be controlled by the shape of the neckline to which they are attached. Most collars are fitted to a jewel neck, a neckline sitting at the base of the neck and extending all around the neck. In instances where the garment opens down the front, the top edges of the garment may be folded back to form lapels and a V-shaped opening, and the cut of the collar may be adjusted accordingly.
Collars may also be “stiffened”, traditionally with starch. Modern wash-and-wear shirt collars may be stiffened with interfacing. Shirt collars which are not stiffened are described as “soft”.
Separate collars have existed along side attached collars since the mid-16th century, usually to allow starching and other fine finishing. However, traditional separate collars typically require special fasteners to couple to a particular piece of clothing. As such, current separate collars are limited to which garments they may attach to. Additionally, for the modern active individual, previous separate collars fail to fasten to garments securely enough to be practical for most occasions. As such, these separate collars are typically substantially limited to formalwear garments.
It would be advantageous to have a separate collar that may seamlessly attach and detach from a wide range of garments, including garments that already have an attached collar. Moreover, it would be advantageous that such separate collar be capable of coupling to the garment securely even when the wearer engages in an active lifestyle.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for an improved separate and detachable collar. The envisioned detachable collar may couple to a wide range of garments, including garments that typically are unable to include a separate collar. Additionally, the envisioned detachable collar may securely couple to the garment even when the wearer engages in an active lifestyle.